Soulmate? Soul-Might
by aideku7
Summary: Izuku wants to convince Aizawa that he'll be a good partner, or at least a friend. They're soulmates after all. Pairing: AiDeku / Eraserdeku. Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Getting Together, Strangers to Friends, 5 Chaptered Fic, Fluffy, Teacher x Student. No TWs applicable. Second part of my series: Handsy. Don't like don't read
1. 1

Cross posted from A03. Find me on A03, Tum'blr and Twi'tter with the same handle; aideku7! I'm more active there! (I... don't like this site,,)

That said, I do not condone such relationships in real life, or even in the anime/manga! They are extremely TOXIC and PROBLEMATIC and anyone should NOT follow their example, whether it is a teacher/student relationship or with such a large age gap!

Disclaimer: No character/canon plot belongs to me.

English is not my first language~

* * *

...

"You haven't expelled anyone on their first day this year. That's a first," Nedzu's annoying smirk was wrapped around the edge of his teacup, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Aizawa Shouta did not particularly hate the principal, but he was halfway to being dead to the world and was not in the mood to answer questions on his teaching methodology of all things. Over tea.

"You know they all did well at their quirk assessment test. The last position went to Midoriya and I was going to expel him if he hadn't shown me he had potential. His quirk is out of control, but he has his heart and priorities in the right place. I'm not a cruel sadist." He replied flatly. The principal had assigned him to Class 1-A despite knowing that his soulmate was one of the students. What did he want?

The man (animal?) in question chuckled, ignoring the personal dig aimed at him, "Or, maybe... you've just gained some affection for your soulmate?"

"Tch, no." Shouta grit his teeth, "I don't see the point of this conversation. You know I won't let that affect my work."

Nedzu set down his tea and slipped down from his seat, standing up fully. He crossed his hands behind his back, looking straight at him with an unreadable expression.  
"Oh yes, speaking of that; it is incredibly rare for soulmates to have such a large age gap, and it's further complicated that your soulmate is your own student," he changed the topic and brightened visibly, wagging a finger, "But! Knowing soulmate pairs cannot be controlled, the council has decided you will be free to pursue your relationship with little Midoriya as long as it does not interfere with your work or bring in any complaints."

"Eh," Shouta was confused. He had no idea if this was another one of Nedzu's sadistic schemes or if he was actually concerned about his love life. Or if this amused him. Not that it mattered, "I did not request for permission? I have no intentions of pursuing Midoriya. He's a bother and does not interest me,"

"Just leaving an option open. You do you," Nedzu winked, dismissing himself, "I have to go now. Why don't you check up on him in the nurse's office?"

...

Earlier that day Shouta had been summoned impromptu to the Nurse's office saying someone from his homeroom class had been injured. He was forced to dismiss his students early and head to the infirmary, half knowing it would be Midoriya. Aizawa had seen enough of the self-destructive tendencies of the greenette to know that either he was incredibly dumb, or self deprecating. (Or god forbid, had a thing for pain.)

He expected did Midoriya to be on the bed, but he did not expect to see him battered up to that extent. And peppered with burns that looked well into second-degree territory. He did not expect All Might to be there too, scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish expression, and start "Oh, Aizawa-san. I can explain-"

Ah, so his day could get worse.

.

Shouta for the love of him could not feel even a little bit of the pride that All Might spoke with mirrored in him. The older hero narrated the events that led up to this state of the student and how he had essentially helped that explosive kid and defeated him. He sighed, not knowing where to begin. He was pretty content with letting Recovery Girl chew All Might out, throwing in remarks when he felt like it.  
After all, this was All Might's first year, first class as a teacher and he had essentially failed to be their mentor and allowed them to become destructive rather than building them up and letting them grow.

He watched Midoriya sleep peacefully, oblivious to the world around him. He looked pretty dull, drooling on the pillow, not a very desirable soulmate. His hair was unruly, still fuzzy after the fight.

Shouta wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked.

It was a few minutes later he found himself unconsciously petting it. But he did not mind; Midoriya's hair was as soft as it looked.

...

Shouta found himself standing in front of the Nurse's Office once again. He hadn't meant to come here after Nedzu had taunted him but... if he was here, it would do no harm to check up on Midoriya again. He was just looking out for his student.

He knocked twice and poked his head in, thankful to see the greenette awake and sitting up. Midoriya looked at him as he entered, his green eyes wide.

"Ah-Aizawa Sensei!" He trailer off with a yawn.

"Uh, Recover Girl, a word with Midoriya?" He asked awkwardly, hovering in the doorway. The youthful heroine was standing between Izuku's legs, expertly wrapping up his arm in a cast. She didn't look up when he entered, focusing on removing the bandages on the boy's mottled skin.

"Ah, Shouta! Come in. We're almost done," she said warmly, "Can you take Izuku home? Poor boy wouldn't be able to walk home alone if I heal him any more,"

"Uh, okay," Shouta said. Shit, he should have turned back when he had the chance.

"Alright!" She smooched Midoriya loudly on his forehead, and Midoriya's face heated up. He squeaked, grabbing the bedsheets tightly in his palms. Shouta felt uneasy watching him getting flustered. There was a weird feeling in Shouta's chest as he watched her finish dressing him, patting the boy happily on his head. Midoriya looked mere drowsy now, blinking dazedly and leaning on the woman. Shouta itched to pull him away.

"Here you go, Izuku! Eraserhead, I already told his okaa-san that he'll be late, you can just collect his address from the register and take him home," the healing hero dragged him out of the office, and to his relief, handling him directly into Eraserhead's arms. She dusted her uniform and gave Shouta a look, "Deliver him at Midoriya's doorstep, alright? I don't want to deal with two irresponsible teachers,"

"Right," Shouta huffed, looking down at Midoriya who looked like he would pass out any second.

Ugh, great.

* * *

...

* * *

Please leave a comment and tell me how you feel!


	2. 2

One pro (or con?) of living in the school faculty dorms was that Shouta never had to travel through the streets, use public transport or bump into people he didn't want to bump into. He preferred travelling on the roofs during his patrolling hours, so there was hardly a reason for him to navigate through the city.

Perhaps that is why he found himself taking at least three detours around the town and still having no idea where he was. Or what time it was. He probably missed dinner. Damn .

The night had set and the chill was getting to his bones in his underdressed state. Midoriya had passed out in the first few minutes of their journey and now was fast asleep on his back, and even his warm breaths that tickled the pro-hero's neck sent shivers down his spine. There was a reason he didn't want anyone to touch him.

He looked heavenward for strength.

"Hey, hey, Midoriya," He started, whispering for some reason. Then he cleared his throat and tried again, "Midoriya. Izuku. Wake up ,"

He did a weird little jiggly dance, trying to jostle the boy. There was a young couple down the road, looking at him weirdly and then hurrying out when they met Shouta's eyes. He felt like a fool.  
At least Midoriya was shifting awake.

"Mmm, All Might-san, nooooo," The boy moaned sleepily, grasping Shouta's shoulder tighter. Then he shot up, almost toppling over both him and Eraserhead.

"Ah-Aizawa sensei!" He yelped, blinking, "Eh- s-sorry!"

"Is that the only thing you know how to say?" He commented dryly, "Now, get off me,"

Midoriya was blushing wildly as he slid off, unsteady on his feet. He was clearly more awake than before. Shouta shivered as the cool air hit his back. He could already feel the crick in his spine that would stay till tomorrow. Ugh .

"No. Eh- sorry sensei," Midoriya seemed flustered, biting his lip and scratching the back of his neck. It annoyed Shouta, so he turned away to stare at a stop sign on the road. Midoriya was looking around, "Where are we?"

"Japan." The Pro-Hero muttered, "I hope."

There was a pause.

"Ah, sensei…are we lost?"

"No." he said stubbornly, trudging forward.

"Right…" Midoriya said slowly, like he was talking to a brand new animal that he didn't know how to deal with, "we're not lost,"

"I wanted to speak to you...this is as good a time as any," Shouta began, then closed his mouth. He didn't know how to start. He pressed his lips together, watched Midoriya wringing his palms together. The boy's nervousness was almost palpable.

"About… the soulmark?"

Shouta nodded, walking forward. A car passed them by, illuminating the road for a moment. Midoriya caught up to him, and Shouta slowed down a little to fall into step.

"Nedzu said we're free to pursue a… romantic relationship. If we want."

"The principal-! Really?!" Midoriya asked cheerfully. Shouta turned around to stare him, an eyebrow raised. The boy almost immediately flushed.

"S-sorry, I-I mean," he stuttered, "that's uh, good news, right?"

The erasure hero looked up at the moon. It wasn't a surprise the boy was enthusiastic. He knew he wasn't into relationships, had never had that much of an interest. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept of being happy at having his privacy invaded all the time. He knew it wouldn't be fair to Midoriya to raise his hopes when he knew he wouldn't be able to meet his efforts halfway.  
He sighed, looking for the best way to turn him down.

"I don't want a relationship with you," He tried. And immediately realised that was the wrong thing to say as he watched Midoriya deflate. Maybe he put too much emphasis on ' with you '.

"Oh," Midoriya trailed off, looking more sad than Shouta thought he would. His eyes stuttered down, his fluffy (and soft) hair bristling in the wind. He looked like a kicked kitten, and the pro-hero stomped down the urge to pet him with effort. His chest throbbed.

"I- uh…" He cleared his throat, the pause stretching on to feel awkward even to him. Shit , what was he supposed to say? He hated tiptoeing like this. Luckily Midoriya beat him to the punch.

"Aizawa-sensei, I… I've wanted to make my soulmate proud since… since I was little, and I won't back down now, so please say yes!"

Or not that lucky, Aizawa thought, already feeling a headache coming as Midoriya's voice turned from soft to steady. Midoriya spoke with determination in his voice. He had seen this edge to him in the morning too, when he had broken his finger and powered through the quirk assessment test, hell-bent on proving his potential. Shouta supposed this situation was similar. He liked this side of his student.

"You're my soulmate, you owe me at least one chance! I'll prove it to you that I can be a good partner! If I'm still a bother to you, I'll back off. So please don't say no without even trying,"

"...fine. Do what you want," he said, knowing Midoriya won't leave him alone if he didn't agree. The boy looked pleasantly surprised, his face melting into a genuine, thousand watt smile.

"O-oh really?! Thank you, Aizawa-Sensei!"

Wow, the boy was easy to please, Shouta thought. He dug through his pockets, finding his juice pouch. He opened and squeezed it, emptying it's contents into his mouth, uncomfortably aware of the boy staring at him. Tossing the pouch into a garbage can, his mind came back to the boy's soft, curly hair. If Midoriya was getting what he wanted, it wouldn't hurt to ask for something in return too. "On one condition- let me pat your head."

"Oa- uh, okay?" He scratched his chin, and Aizawa felt a bit embarrassed in patting the boy's fluffy hair. Nevertheless, it was worth the satisfaction, and Midoriya looked like he was enjoying it. A win-win.

Halfway through wandering through the maze of the city and trying to find familiar signs (and emptying two more juice pouches), Aizawa realized Midoriya had been nudging him in the right direction. Maybe somewhere along the road he had started recognising the way.

"Oi, Midoriya, you know these streets?"

"Yeah, uh," He looked like he was caught off guard, "We're in my neighbourhood. I'll get home soon. You can leave if you want, sensei, sorry for making you walk all the way here,"

"Nonsense, Recovery Girl will have my head," Shouta said easily. Midoriya chuckled, swinging his backpack higher.

That unpleasantly reminded Shouta, "Hey, Midoriya. I noticed you and Recovery Girl are already on first-name terms?"

"Ah, yes yes," Midoriya looked sheepish (he had this expression a lot, Aizawa noticed), "I mean, I've already been there three times, and it would be weird if she kept kissing someone she wasn't familiar to, won't it? Heheh,"

"Okay," Shouta replied, failing to keep his spite out of his voice. Really, he would never understand her. "I mean, if you don't like her kissing you and calling you by first name as ifshe's your soulmate. You can just… avoid it? Don't uh, don't get hurt so much."

"...right. Of course" Midoriya looked bewildered with his eyes wide and his face slowly growing into a smile. He then blushed, "Um, you can call me Izuku,"

"Oh, okay… Izuku," Shouta said, his unpleasant mood vanishing a little.

Midori- Izuku looked expectant, watching Shouta with his large green eyes. Shouta huffed, knowing this was coming, "Uhm, you can call me Shouta. When we're alone. Sometimes."

"Yes!" Izuku said happily and punched the air, the skip in his step noticeable. He grinned, and then stopped, his eyes towards a house, "Uh, Shouta-sensei, this is my home,"

Shouta patted Izuku's hair and blew his breath through his teeth. He mildly liked being called Shouta. "Okay, take care of yourself. I'll get going,"

"Sensei, won't you come in?" Izuku asked hopefully. Wow, feed a cat a morsel and it'll come back for more.

"No, I need to go now. Mic is probably waiting for me."

The door to the house opened suddenly, making Shouta and Izuku both jump. A plump woman with striking resemblance to Izuku spilled out, hugging Izuku tightly. Shouta was not ready. "Oh, Izu-kun! I was so worried when they called me saying you were hurt!"

"A-ah, okaa-san! I'm fine, don't worry," he said as his mom cupped both his cheeks, checking his injuries, "Mom, meet Aizawa-sensei!"

Aizawa stood alarmed, with his legs screaming at him to run away, but he knew that wouldn't leave a very good impression. He watched as Midoriya-san looked at him curiously, shaking his hand.

"Oh, so you're Izuku's homeroom teacher? They called me to say you were dropping Izuku off, thank you so much! Oh, it is so late, you must've missed dinner, please come in and eat with us," She smiled, letting go of Aizawa's hand. The man still looked like a deer in the headlights. Then the name caught up to her, "Oh... Aizawa… are you Aizawa Shouta ?"

* * *

Hey! It's Seven!

Remember, FF butchers up the style and format of the text (italics, quoted text and such) so it's really better to read this on A03! I also have a Twi/tter and a Tumb/ler (handle: aideku7, name: seven) come chat with me! I talk about my fics, updates and also, art!

Please leave a comment!  
They make me very happy and spur me to write faster!


	3. 3

Izuku wanted to scream into a pillow. In the good way.

Today was unequivocally the best day of his life. He had accomplished things that he hasn't done his entire life. He had found new friends, found his soulmate, trained as a hero, and finally defeated Kacchan in something! In a hero exercise ! Well, he had got hurt several times, but that resulted in Shouta coming to his home! That counted as a win!  
It really made him want to jump up and down. But that wouldn't make a good impression on his soulmate. Not that his impression was actually any good, he thought as he nervously watched Shouta take in his surroundings. When he invited Shouta to his room, he'd all but forgotten about the posters.

"Looks like you have quite the attachment to All Might." The older man said dryly.

"Ah, that's really not it," Izuku muttered unconvincingly, glancing at the Pro-Hero.

He really couldn't figure out what the said man wanted. Or what went inside his head. He had not hesitated to tear them to the ground during his first class. But he was also a softy, if Recovery Girl said the truth. He could see some parts of it, his little bursts of jealousy that he can't seem to hide. Ah, a tsundere? He barely stomped down the urge to giggle.

Shouta, oblivious to Izuku's inner musings, kept observing the various All Might figurines balanced precariously on a shelf.

"What exactly is your relationship to All Might?" He prodded curiously, making eye contact with Izuku.  
Were they that obvious? He wanted to, but he couldn't tell anyone without All Might-san's permission. But then he couldn't lie to his soulmate!

"We're just mentor and student! There's nothing really special." Izuku negotiated with the truth, standing straight.  
The older man was looking at him with an indiscernible gaze, and his sole focus on him put Izuku on the edge. Shouta's dark eyes swept across his face, making him shiver slightly. He didn't know if it was a good feeling or bad. Probably bad, the suspicion that Sensei knew he was lying weighing on him.

Izuku chuckled nervously, changing the subject, "What did you and mom talk about? I hope she hasn't said anything embarrassing about me,"

"No, nothing you should worry about," He said, shivering a little and breaking their eye contact. If Izuku hadn't been perceptive, he'd have missed the quick frown that Shouta sent his way. Izuku realised he was holding his breath, and quickly relaxed his muscles.

Izuku then really looked at him. He seemed more worn out than the morning, which was saying something. The dark circles under his eyes and his scruffy beard probably didn't sit well with his mother. Maybe his mom had threatened him mortally about hurting Izuku or something or, he hoped not, had told him to back off.

"Mom always wanted me to have a younger, cuter soulmate," he blurted out, remembering his mother's wishful stories about her meeting with his dad. He watched his soulmate as he ripped his eyes from that singular poster of Eraserhead above the bed, narrowing them at his student. Izuku physically felt like he'd chosen the wrong option in an otome game.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Shouta said dryly.

"Ah, no-" Izuku started, right when his mother appeared behind him. She called their attention, waving a box towards him, oblivious to the environment in the room.

"Aizawa-san, I've packed your Bento," She smiled. The said man grabbed the box lightly, bowing down in a grateful gesture. She looked flustered.

"Thank you so much, Midoriya san. I'll be taking my leave now. I need to get back to UA."

"Of course!" She said over Izuku's weak plea to wait. She joined her hands together, turning and swiftly walking downstairs. Shouta followed behind her, and Izuku stayed upstairs. It would be rude to call him back now when he'd taken his leave.

He wanted to rip out his hair. God, he didn't understand Shouta!

* * *

Hey! It's Seven!

Remember, FF butchers up the style and format of the text (italics, quoted text and such) so it's really better to read this on A03! I also have a Twi/tter and a Tumb/ler (handle: aideku7, name: seven) come chat with me! I talk about my fics, updates and also, art!

Please leave a comment!  
They make me very happy and spur me to write faster!


	4. 4

Aizawa grinned at him, so close, so handsome in a rugged way that made Izuku's toes tingle for entirely different reasons than being suspended on his tiptoes through a wall.

"You're a problem child, aren't you?"

Izuku flushed.

...

A few hours earlier he had been walking down the road from the park, pleasantly sore from the exercises at Yuuei. A chilly wind was ruffling his hair. He was still nervous, feeling embarrassedthinking about what had happened three days earlier.

Aizawa-sensei had left without hearing him out, and it didn't sit well in Izuku's gut. He didn't have the energy to care about it right then. He could barely talk to his mom, and after dinner he was so drowsy he was asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

Izuku felt a little frustrated after, when he was properly awake. He'd been trying to hound Sensei for a talk and, so far, miserably failed. His soulmate managed to give him the slip both the times he waited after class. Everytime he tried to find Aizawa for some 'help with homework', he had been either discussing something with a co-worker, or sleeping in his sleeping bag. Izuku doubted he was even asleep. The amused looks Midnight and Present Mic threw his way made him feel like they were enjoying this.

Then he'd heard a distressed meow through a 'large enough' hole in the wall, and his train of thought had been abruptly derailed.

A few minutes and countless wriggles later he was trapped in the wall, his calves aching from his awkward pose and his arms scratched from the exposed brick. The cat was looking at him curiously. He didn't want to be stuck with a broken arm using his quirk, so he instead resigned to calling for help and cooing at the tabby until someone with a suitable quirk passed him by.

Suitable quirk or not, he had been accosted by a slurring stranger whom he'd kicked in the shin for touching him inappropriately, scaring off the cat he'd been trying to rescue, funnily enough. The cat climbed up a tree, jumping to the adjacent house, leaving Izuku feeling a little betrayed. He thought they were at least friends.

The stranger was then scared off by some Pro-Hero on patrol. Izuku was thankful, but then immediately recognised the drawl. He didn't know yet if it had made him stressed or relieved.

...

"I was just trying to rescue a cat," Izuku said feebly after recounting the events that led up to this situation.

Eraserhead was peering down at him, his goggles hiding his eyes and his hair down in its usual messy waves. The harsh streetlight looked good on him somehow, accentuating his sharp jawline. "Looks like you're the cat in need of rescue now," he mused.

If Izuku could crawl into a pit and die, he would. Humiliation burned low in his stomach, but his traitor heart was enjoying being in his sole focus after three entire days. The swimming emotions made him uneasy. He hid his face in his hands, muffling his sentence.

"Sensei, please take me out!"

"...out of the wall, or to a date?"

Izuku looked up at him, peeking through his fingers with wide eyes. The Pro-Hero was toothily grinning, setting his goggles -sensei was teasing him?

"Shouta-sensei!" He pleaded, "Stop !"

Izuku's heart skipped a beat when his first name slipped out, feeling cold when Aizawa sobered up visibly. He bit his tongue when Aizawa dropped his smile. His expression wasntw angry, so Izuku relaxed just slightly.

"Alright," Aizawa ruffled Izuku's hair, his voice still soft, "let's get you out."

He unwrapped his capture weapon from around his neck, using it to loosen the bricks around his soulmate. His movements were quick and practiced, probably from his work as a rescue Hero. In no time, he had coaxed out three bricks and a ton of pressure from around Izuku's abdomen. Izuku looked up, amazed at the accuracy and control Sensei had over such a tough support device.

"Sensei," the greenette started carefully, keeping his eyes on the fabric, "um, you've been giving me a lot of mixed signals about dating me. Not that it's your fault! I'm just- a… a little confused,"

Aizawa sensei paused, looking at Izuku. He took the last brick out, placing it softly on the ground. He opened his mouth, then closed it, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I've been meaning to ask you about it too. I'm not sure if this is the right time for that."

"Oh," Izuku said, ignoring the slight pang in his chest. He licked his lip, climbing out the way he went in. He moved through it easily, only a smattering of scratches on his arms to show for this incident. He shuddered, his toes and calves feeling sore after he'd been straining them so long.

Aizawa scaled on the wall, dropping down in front of Izuku. The student shivered with the sudden gust of air. His fingers itched to touch Aizawa's chest. Was it as steady and soft as it looked?

Not now.

"I- I'll see you at school, then?"

"...sure." Aizawa hesitated. Izuku waited a moment, then shrugged his bag on tightly. He knew he ought to leave before the air became awkward. This wasn't like talking to Uraraka-kun or Bakugou at all. He turned, feeling like something was left unsaid between them. Maybe he should talk to him about class? No, that's even more awkward! God, if only either of them had any communication skills!

"-oriya. _Izuku_."

"Huh?" He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. Aizawa was standing way closer now, a hand outstretched as if reaching for him. He quickly dropped it, to Izuku's disappointment, and coughed into his fist. His nose was a little red, almost hidden under his long hair.

"I wanted to ask. Would you like to come tomorrow to my apartment?"

Izuku felt a warm feeling bubbling up his chest. He palmed his shirt, smiling at the Pro-Hero widely. "Yes! Of course!"

"I just want to return your mom's Bento," Aizawa turned his head, his cheeks painted dark. Aizawa sensei was here, inviting Izuku to his apartment, even maybe giving him his own cooked meal? Izuku felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"Sure," He said, hoping the Bento was just an excuse.

* * *

Hey! It's Seven!

Remember, FF butchers up the style and format of the text (italics, quoted text and such) so it's really better to read this on A03! I also have a Twi/tter and a Tumb/ler (handle: aideku7, name: seven) come chat with me! I talk about my fics, updates and also, art!

Please leave a comment!  
They make me very happy and spur me to write faster!


	5. 5

...

3:19 PM

[Messages]

( Yesterday )

[10:13PM] Aizawa Sensei: is this midoriya?

[10:15PM] Izuku: This is Midoriya Izuku! Aizawa sensei?!

[10:13PM] Aizawa Sensei: yes. be here at 4.

(Aizawa Sensei has sent you an address: 312 Noshiyoma-NH49, Noshiyoma-Ku, Musutafu.)

[10:15PM] Izuku: Thank you so much! I'll be on time! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ

[10:32PM] Aizawa Sensei: bring your ID and tell the man in the lobby you're my student

[10:32PM] Izuku: Okay! Thank you!

[10:33PM] Izuku: ˓˓ฅ₍˄ุ.͡ ̫.˄ุ₎ฅ˒˒

(Seen by Aizawa Sensei at 11:01PM yesterday)

...

Izuku pocketed his phone, looking around. He was at the right address, which meant no matter how out of place it seemed, Aizawa Sensei didlive here.

312, Third building, 12th, topmost floor of this cozy but intimidating building with its white and gold finish to all the walls and teal and wood accents. The windows were large and one-way mirror fitted. Even the elevator was all smooth metal and glass and too many buttons that he couldn't find the use of. Izuku figured he wouldn't be able to afford this place even if he sold all his spare organs and then a vital or two.

At least now he knew why the taxi driver had looked at his moderate outfit skeptically when he showed him the address.

The elevator dinged open without warning, and Izuku wasn't mentally ready to see Aizawa standing in the hallway, struggling with two bags and trying to push the buttons of the intercom. His soulmate looked at him at the sound, his expression easing.

"Ah, Midoriya. Too keen to catch the worm?"

Izuku waved a little, stepping into the corridor and checking his cellphone. Right. He had been jumpy ever since yesterday ( so bad that hadn't been able to look Sensei in the eye at school) and he had overestimated the rush hour jams, so he ended up over half an hour early. "Ah, no, sorry Sensei, the traffic was unexpectedly light. Do you need a hand?"

Aizawa wordlessly passed him a bag, and Izuku tried not to react at the brief brush of fingers. He peered inside the heavy bag, seeing a packet of ground meat and dried seaweed on the top. Was Aizawa cooking for the entire class…?  
He waited as Aizawa punched in the code and unlocked the door. He took off his shoes at the entrance and followed the man into the kitchen, the door locking automatically behind him.

It was more modest inside the apartment. The large room had a grey sofa set and TV and a bookshelf filled with various genres of books, but had a distinct lack of personal touch. The kitchen was same, packed with utensils and racks and a shining oven, not a scratch in sight.

In all, it looked more like a house in a travel brochure than a home.

"They gave me this apartment after my first successful major mission," Aizawa suddenly spoke. Izuku took a step back reflexively, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Ah, I see… do you not use it often?" He swallowed, placing the bag on the counter. He helped Aizawa unpack the groceries, passing the items to the man methodically.

"I haven't really been here since the last six years," Aizawa confessed, sorting the things between the fridge and the counter, and then continued, "I sent some people to clean the apartment and stock the closet and bathroom yesterday. I live in the teacher's dorms at U.A., the ones above the student dorms,"

"Oh, yeah, I think you've mentioned it before." Izuku tapered off, wondering if Aizawa didn't live here because it was too lonely. He snuck a few glances at the Pro-Hero, biting his lip. Was he really planning to live here now?

"Can I look around?"

Aizawa didn't turn at him. His voice was emotionless as always, "sure."

* * *

The apartment was bigger than Izuku had thought, with en suite bathrooms to each of the two bedrooms (that had a king-sized bed, an assortment of plush chairs and tables and a walk in closet each!), a study, a small balcony and an eerily empty room, everything in a fusion of American and Japanese design. It really was too big for Aizawa to live alone in, and the thought made his chest ache.

He wandered back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later. Aizawa had started up the stove and was heating an oiled pan. His hands worked deftly on the counter, cutting up a spring onion with practiced ease. Izuku could see that he had already set out the cucumber for sunomono salad.

Aizawa had opened the window. The muted light of the sun was filtering in through the blinds along with a gentle breeze found only in the highest parts of the city. Izuku stood in the doorway with his socked feet, reveling in the domesticity of the situation. He wouldn't mind staying here as it was.

"Like what you saw?" Aizawa asked him once he noticed him. Izuku sat down on one of the stools of the kitchen island, propping up his elbows on the counter. He watched the hypnotizing rhythm of the knife idly, feeling a squiggly warmth grow in his chest.

"It's so fancy! Too big and empty though. I can see why you'd prefer the dorms," he said, placing his face in his palms. Pro-Heroes must be filthy rich, just as Ocha-kun had suggested.

Aizawa smiled then, looking over his shoulder, the sunlight making his eyes look like dense pools of honey.

"Actually, Hizashi has dormed with me since our school days at U.A., so it just felt a little weird to not live with him now. That's why I moved back in with him."

"Hizashi?"

"Present Mic."

"Oh!" Izuku sat straighter, "You two were schoolmates? I thought you two just had… a close colleague bond?"

"Yeah. Me, Hizashi and Nemuri- Midnight- were much like you, Iida and Uraraka in school."

Izuku hummed, not knowing what to say. Aizawa lived with Mic Sensei, a fact that didn't surprise him as much as made him jealous. He drummed his fingers on the cool marble counter.

From what he heard earlier, Mic Sensei, Midnight Sensei and Aizawa Sensei had been in hero work at least six years, which meant they were probably around 23 to 25 years in age. If they'd been together since his age… they were together for ten years. There was probably loads of things Mic knew that Izuku didn't. They would have lots of fond memories, would know each other well, and were evidently very happy with each other. Wouldn't it be better if-

"Izuku. Do you have room for katsudon?"

"O-oh oh? No, you don't have to make it for me!" Izuku shook his head, realising he had been staring at his face while he was zoned out. He buried his face in his palms, feeling embarrassed.

"Just tell me if you want to eat it." Aizawa sighed, already reaching for the pork. He beat an egg into a shallow bowl, discarding a used can of panko crumbs along with the shell. The oil was sizzling now, hissing furiously when Aizawa started cooking the first piece of tonkatsu. His movements were fluid, like a dance.

"Okay," Izuku said belatedly, his stomach growling at the thought of pork cutlet bowls, "...can I help?"

* * *

Izuku didn't really feel like moving after eating his fill. It had always been like this whenever his mom made katsudon for him on special occasions, and now Aizawa too. His katsudon was almost as good as his mom's too, but it was more delicious because Izuku had tasted the dish only twice since he started training for the U.A. exam (thanks to All Might's strict training regime).

(All Might was going to scold him again if he put on some flab, but how could he say no to Aizawa cooking for him?)

He was playing a game on his cellphone with his head on Aizawa's lap as the man graded another class's terrain analysis essays. Izuku had no idea how they had gotten into this intimate position, and they had many things left unsaid since yesterday, but it was nice and warm and he didn't want to disturb the mood.

Aizawa had already been at the essays for about half an hour, mildly complaining here and there, but Izuku could see it was making him annoyed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Half of the class cannot spell . Is this middle school?" Aizawa said (lamented?), his elbow almost hitting Izuku's nose again. The student swatted it away.

"Sensei, it's been like four days since the school started, and you already gave them essays to write. What did you expect? Only villains do that."

Aizawa chuckled and smacked his pen on Izuku's forehead in retaliation, to which Izuku muttered an indignant "Hey!"

Izuku was about to get up, but his phone vibrated in his hand with a message from his mom.

...

05:43PM

[Messages]

( Today )

 **[now] Mom:** Izu-chan! My boss is telling me to work overtime again, so I and Mari-kun won't be going to the movies. Do you want to go to the movies with Aizawa-san?

(Mom has sent you two ticket(s) on BookMyTicket)

 **[now] Izuku:** I'll ask him!

...

Izuku looked up, getting a nice view of Aizawa's face. Maybe it was just him, but sometimes Aizawa looked too handsome to be a teacher. Not that the other teachers looked bad, but taking his middle school teachers into consideration… this was really an upgrade. Only if Aizawa Sensei smiled more.

He then remembered Aizawa's smile at the end of the physical examination.

No… this is better.

"What're you staring at?"

Izuku started. Aizawa was looking down at him with an eyebrow arched, clearly having caught him staring. Again .

What was he going to ask him? Yeah, about the movies...but... didn't that sound like a date?

"Ah, I was wondering- wouldyouliketogotothemovieswithme?"

"What." Aizawa said, keeping his own voice down. This upside down angle was making Izuku dizzy.

"Uhh, would you go to the movies? With me?" Izuku stuttered. This clearly sounds like a . Aizawa was never going to say yes. They'd only known each other for four days. Damn. Damn. What should he do? Should he explain? "I mean, um, Mom had to cancel her plans last minute, so she sent me the tickets, and, my other friends are busy?" Stupid Izuku! Why would your classmates be busy right now? This sounds dumb! "Only if you want to! It's an action movie, but I don't think you're into those, and you don't have to go just because yo-I mean, I asked you to. Ocha-Ochako or Kacchan will probably go with me if I ask them! I- I'll ask them, sorry, oh god I'm so stupid, sorry sor-mnfhg-"

Aizawa had silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth, grinning at him like he had when they first met. Izuku's stomach did a flop, and embarrassment curled inside him.

"I'll go," Aizawa said simply, cocking his head and lifting his hand. "Go freshen yourself up. I'll get ready in a bit after I go through the last two essays. It'll take me fifteen minutes,"

"Oh," Izuku said, suddenly feeling energized. Aizawa's lips quirked up, and he patted Izuku's hair.

Izuku bit his lip to keep from grinning like a fool.

...

05:47PM

[Messages]

( Today )

 **[1 min ago] Izuku:** he said yes! We'll be going together! Thank you so much mom!

 **[now] Mom:** Enjoy yourself, and come home by dinner. Don't get yourself into trouble, okay? I love you Izuku!

 **[now] Izuku:** Okay! by the way, mom, be safe! I love you too! I'll bring dinner!

...

* * *

It felt a bit weird, walking along with Aizawa in the streets in the daytime, especially with Aizawa dressed like that.

He was wearing a black and grey v-neck sweater with no undershirt, revealing a part of his pale chest. He wore black trousers underneath, held up by his utility belt that was hidden partly under his sweater. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, highlighting his strong jawline. Izuku realized he had never seen Aizawa in civilian clothes, or even clothes that weren't completely black.

Not to mention the hairstyle that revealed his neck. Izuku had never seen it bared like this before, and he suppressed the sudden, strongurge to run his hands through the stubbled, defined skin.

He couldn't deny that it looked good on Aizawa, and Izuku had asked to take a photo to set it as his wallpaper. The photo had come out really cute, with the Pro-Hero looking flustered and a little red. Aizawa was so cool!

But then he changed the wallpaper back to the All Might one. He couldn't let his classmates to find out about their soulbond accidentally. Not that he wasn't allowed to… but they'll assume Aizawa to show favouritism towards him.

(And a small part of him wanted the Pro-Hero for himself)

Still, it made him really happy, and he helplessly stared at the man as he tried to find their theatre on Google Maps. Izuku was trailing behind Aizawa, trying not to lose him in the evening crowd.

Something moved in the corner of Izuku's eye.

He turned around on the street. A gaggle of pedestrians were moving about the busy sidewalk, talking among themselves or on the phone. The person who had caught Izuku's attention, a blue hooded figure, walked unnoticed into the alleyway they had passed a few moments ago. Something about the person's walk had clicked in Izuku's memory. He had seen it somewhere before.

He turned to see Aizawa had walked a little farther, more pedestrians interrupting their paths obliviously. There was no time. Izuku gave in to his instinct and ran in the opposite direction.

Sorry Aizawa Sensei , he thought, and sorry mom that I couldn't keep out of trouble.

He skidded off the corner, reaching the mouth of the alley. It was an empty, straight one, so unless the person was climbing the walls, they should be on the other side.

Izuku ran, his footsteps echoing on the walls. He reached the other side, seeing the city square in full bustle. He noticed the hooded person talking to a man close by. The man nodded once and then set off, and Izuku realized he was the big time villain, El Niño, who was released from jail a few weeks ago and came on the hero forum to proclaim he was training his protégé, another wind-manipulating quirk user, to destroy a city.

Which meant, this hooded person, they were none other than Storm Eye .

No wonder Izuku had recognized the walk, the villain had uploaded a video of Eye blowing up a tree to demonstrate their power.

(Which even Izuku thought was pretty stupid.)

The wind had picked up, rustling his clothes. Izuku bit his nails. There wasn't enough time for him to think! The villain put up a mask, walking leisurely to the centre of the road, acting innocent. The pedestrians were noticing now, and a lot of people had stopped what they were doing.

Should Izuku use his quirk? But he couldn't control it yet! Maybe go alert the Pros? Or fetch Aizawa? What if until then the villain does something that puts the public in danger? The Storm Eye had said they wanted revenge from the Pro-Heroes about something, so there must be some close by? And they hadn't mentioned if they wanted civilians to get hurt.

Izuku felt his legs run on his own. Yes, this was not the time. He had to stall the villain. The wind quirk was flashy and would attract the attention of Pros soon, so it should be fine if he just slows Eye down, keeping damage to a minimum.

He ran in the opposite direction of the crowd, losing sight of his target several times. The people were now aware of the masked person, and were calling emergency services. Izuku saw one bellied man approach the villain, who was sent flying by a punch to the face.

Izuku winced. He stepped between two people, finally reaching the metallic pole next to Eye, who hadn't noticed him yet. The wind was faster now, blowing the fruits away on one of the abandoned carts and ripping out the advertisement banners.

"Hey! Storm Eye!" Izuku called, and sprung his feet.

He landed directly on top of Eye, sending them sprawling in the dust. He hugged the startled villain tightly, straddling his hip. The wind had stopped suddenly, and it felt eerily quiet.

"I think you are very cool!" Izuku said without thinking. "Your quirk is so powerful!"

"R-really?" They sounded baffled, and oddly touched. Izuku felt bad for deceiving the villain now. They obviously thought he was being sincere. But it was working! If only a Pro-Hero got there quicker…

"Yess! Please give me your autograph! Let's go to another place! You would be an amazing Pro-Hero!"

Izuku knew the last line was the wrong thing to say the moment it left his lips. The villain's gaze snapped visibly, and he narrowed his eyes. The wind started again, more violent now, howling in his ears like an animal.

It doesn't matter , Izuku thought once he caught sight of Class 1-B's homeroom teacher running towards them. Vlad King, was it? He was fast, but the windstorm was probably preventing him from using his quirk.

Midnight leapt down from the building in all her R18 glory. She couldn't use her quirk in the wind either! Izuku felt nervousness spike up his spine. Eraserhead finally emerged from the same alley he had run through before, somehow with his hero jacket, and his eyes widened as he saw Izuku. Izuku could feel himself cringing when he saw the anger and annoyance dawning in his eyes before he put on his goggles, and then he was hidden by the dust flying around. Would Eraserhead be able to see in the debris? The wind would worsen his dry eye, making it harder for him to make eye contact. Oh god, this was the worst hero team they could send to fight Storm Eye.

A large sound made him crane his neck. He hadn't realised when the wind had gotten this strong, so as to break the glass windows of the buildings and sway all the trees to one side. The wind was quieter with the villain, only a warm breeze, though Izuku could see it was intense a few places from him.

He was in the eye of the storm.

The villain grunted and Izuku struggled with his grip. "Let go of me, you fool! I don't have any business with you."

"What- why are you- doing this?" Izuku asked. He was sweating lightly, feeling the air heating up. Eye looked out of breath too, and Izuku could see the sheen of sweat on their uncovered forehead.

This wouldn't take long.

"They killed my baby brother!" They said, sounding weak and choked, though the wind only howled faster. No Pro-Hero would be able to approach them if they kept this up, and no one could attack with them with the greenette attached to the villain at the hip. It was up to Izuku now. He had to incapacitate the villain, or get away.

"It's a misunderstanding!" Izuku said, racking his brain for any information about the villain, but he was coming up with nothing. A few months ago... the only one villain attack with someone dying was about a ten year old boy being accidentally killed by Storm Eye's mentor just as the Pro-Heroes were about to save him! If Izuku remembered correctly… the boy's name… the report… this was just a hunch, but words popped up on their own on his tongue, and he yelled them out impulsively, "El Niño lied to you! He killed your brother! He confessed while he was in jail!"

The wind ceased, then renewed with vigour. Storm Eye looked conflicted, "You're lying! Master would never-!"

"You know I'm saying the truth! Do you really want to hurt people?! You can be a hero! Do it for-" Izuku suddenly remembered the name, Seiho and Teizou Sakata, the victims! "Do it for Teizou-san!"

The Villain was breathing loudly, "No no no no, you're lying! Don't say his name! You don't deserve to say his name!"

Was this how Aizawa felt while dealing with their class? Izuku half wanted to bury himself into the ground.

"Don't do this, Sakata-san! You're not a villain!"

"Let me GO!"

The greenette loosened his grip a little to look Eye in the eye (haha) but that turned out to be a mistake soon, when the villain kneed him straight in the stomach.

Izuku coughed, and Eye used the slackened grip to throw the boy off. Izuku inhaled, the sharp pain flaring in his side, and rolled directly into the event horizon.

For a split second, he heard Eye yell " No !", but then the wind picked him up easily, like he was a falling leaf. He was carried off in a tumble, the wind burning in his ears and skin, unceremoniously dropped on the ground as the storm halted.

Izuku skidded to a stop, feeling pain flare up his sides. It wasn't much, and nothing felt sprained or broken. He coughed out a mouthful of dirt, retching dryly in the sand.

He rubbed his mouth in his sleeve, breathing heavily. He squinted at Storm Eye, who was now struggling in Vlad King's grasp. It looked like Midnight was hit in the head with debris, because her suit was dirty and she was bleeding from her forehead, but she put the villain to sleep easily.

Izuku sat up, wobbly after being tossed in the air like a can. He watched Eraserhead talk to the other two Pro Heroes, before they all nodded and he turned towards Izuku.

The greenette felt dread pool in his gut, grinning awkwardly from where he was sitting. Eraserhead took off his goggles, his scowl growing in intensity. He looked murderous.

Was it too late to run away?

"S-sorry!" Izuku said once he was within earshot, yelping loudly when Aizawa activated his capture weapons in lieu of responding. He scampered up and tried to run, but his knees buckled in his panic and he stumbled. Aizawa's binds wrapped around him before he could fall, and he was hoisted unceremoniously into the air for the second time. His heart leapt in his mouth and his insides tingled as he was hung upside down in front of Aizawa, effortlessly . Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat. It was… hot .

No! Izuku! Stop thinking like that! He admonished himself, feeling his face heat up. He must be completely crimson now!

Aizawa stared at him, his eyebrows making a sharp angle with his eyes. His eyes glowed, his hair floating up. He looked like he could beat Izuku to a pulp.

"You must have a deathwish ." He growled out with emphasis, and Izuku flinched. The binds tightened around his body, pressing into some of his wounds uncomfortably. He must've got bruises all over him, to hurt like this.

"S-Sorry… I noticed Storm Eye and I didn't know what to do."

"You knew the villain?" Aizawa asked, surprised, but the anger hadn't drained from him.

"N-no, I just recognized him from the news and the hero forum. He, umm, he's Sakata Seiho. His younger brother was killed a few months ago, Sakata Teizou, when El Niño tried to take his revenge. The Villain seems to have lied to him that the Pro-Heroes killed his brother and used him to further his plan?" He winced, feeling the bandages digging into his skin. "I-I mean-ah, he didn't seem to be bad, and I think he'll be a good Hero. Um… Sensei… can you please loosen the binds a little?"

"Oh," Aizawa said flatly, "sorry."

Izuku felt the Pro-Hero unraveling it, dropping him straight into his arms. The greenette squeaked, his face turning redder. Oh gosh, this was so embarrassing!

"Se-sensei!"

"Do you think you're seriously hurt anywhere? Any broken bones or sprains? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"N-n-no-"

"Do you feel dizzy, nauseous or confused? Is the light bothering you?"

"No- no head injuries! I just think I-I'm a little scratched up!" Izuku started. Aizawa shifted his hands to grab him more comfortably, one hand under his knees and thighs and the other supporting his back. Like he was carrying a brid-

"Good. I'm taking you to my home. You need first aid."

"What about the police? Don't I have to go? I mean, I don't want to, but-"

Aizawa gritted his teeth, loudly , "Midnight will take care of it. She'll call me if she needs,"

"B-but-"

"Oh for fuck's sake. If you open your mouth again, I'm going to drop you." Aizawa hissed, clutching him tighter. Izuku clammed up on hearing his teacher curse. He must've been worried, he realized. Izuku slowly smiled, and then threaded his hands around Aizawa's neck as the man started walking. He could feel the tension melting away from his soulmate's hold, and he was starting to like the gentle bob of Aizawa carrying him.

Soulmate .

Aizawa jumped up the building, as if Izuku didn't weigh anything. Izuku buried his head into Aizawa's chest and blew away the long stray hairs, hearing Aizawa huff. He watched them pass the buildings, undamaged except from some broken windows. They had been lucky.

He could hear Aizawa's frantic heartbeat where his head was pressed into Aizawa's chest. Although he was scratched up and could have been hurt, he didn't regret it. This was… nice.

* * *

Aizawa's frown melted into a disinterested expression as they got to the apartment. He didn't even put Izuku down to punch in the code, and Izuku felt his face burn.

He took a few long strides to the bathroom, placing Izuku down gently on the toilet seat.

Izuku unwrapped his hands from around the man's neck, and he left him to open a high cabinet, noisily sifting through things in it.

"Take off your clothes, Midoriya."

"W-what?!" Izuku squeaked, his hands automatically wrapping around himself.

Aizawa looked at him, then turned around. His voice was softer than before, "There's dirt all over you. Take a shower and come out without a shirt. I won't look, I promise, but I can't leave you alone. You might have a concussion and not realize it."

"A-alright," Izuku said, and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Don't look!"

Izuku undressed as quick as he could without making a sound. It was hard, and the rustling of his clothes seemed too loud in the confined space, making his face hotter by the second. He took out his phone from the pocket of his trousers, quickly folding his clothes and putting the device on top of it. He stepped into the bathtub and shower combination, drawing the shower curtains and turning on the switch for hot water.

Izuku didn't have to wait for the water to heat up. It was the perfect temperature, hot but not enough to make his scratches burn. He supposed this is what came with living in luxurious apartments like these.

He sighed in relief, noticing the products stacked on the other side. Hmm, Aizawa did mention earlier that he'd stocked the bathroom. Izuku's mind tracked back to all the times Aizawa carried him, on the first day and then again today. Both the times he'd caught whiffs of his unique warm, bittersweet body odour. Like coffee. Or dark chocolate.

What am I thinking! This is so weird ! He realized, shaking his head and putting his hands over his ears. His face heated up again. No one gets fixated on body odours of all things! This is so creepy! Aizawa would be so uncomfortable if he knew Izuku was having thoughts like these!

Turned off the shower. He forced his attention to the products, scanning the labels. He took the shampoo and lathered it on to his wet hair. It had a lemon-like smell that he could imagine Aizawa liking. He winced seeing the grime in his hair come out in the foam as he washed it off. He quickly grabbed the conditioner, and noticed it was sealed.

Did Aizawa never use conditioner? Izuku would have to fix that. He knew Aizawa didn't care about how he looked, but he should at least take care of his body.

Izuku conditioned his hair and soaped his body gently. The scratches burned a little. The soap smelled a little like Aizawa, but sweeter. Like vanilla cake and chocolate fudge. Maybe Aizawa liked sweet things?

He had seen Aizawa's impressive (and depressing) stock of jelly pouches, mostly of fruity flavours of strawberries and Japanese peaches. So he must have at least a taste for fruit. Izuku's mom frequented a shop known for its fruit jelly cake. He'd ask mom to buy one for Sensei next time she visited.  
And to repair his phone. The screen was cracked, but the phone was thankfully still working. He just needed to have the screen replaced.

He hummed to himself, watching the grime go down the drain with the water. He switched it off, towelling himself dry and accessing his injuries. All the scratches were on his skin, some patches red with windburn. He had a couple of blooming bruises on his body, but it didn't bother him since he was accustomed to more.

"Are you done yet?"

Izuku almost slipped. He'd forgotten Aizawa was here, separated only by a thin curtain.

"Y-yes," he said, and then after a pause, "Ah… Sensei… do you have extra clothes?"

He waited for a few seconds, feeling cold.

"Wait here, I'll get you some." Aizawa said, like Izuku had any other choice. The greenette heard the man stepping through the door, and used the time to rub his hair with the towel.

"Here," Aizawa said when he returned, passing him some worn dark pajama pants, with new boxers that were still sealed. Izuku put them on, feeling his cheeks heat up again. Would there ever be a day he wasn't blushing wildly when he was with Aizawa?

He drew the curtains. Aizawa was still turned away, but he'd removed his jacket and capture weapon. Izuku took his phone and his clothes, biting his lip. This was so awkward.

"I-I'm done."

Aizawa came over to look at him, his eyes lingering over the scratches on his face and arms. He nodded once.

"Come with me."

He led the way to one of the bedrooms, which Izuku realized was the master bedroom. He put his things on the nightstand, sitting on the bed as Aizawa gestured.

Aizawa sat in front of him, flashing a torch into both of his eyes, leaving Izuku blinking for a while. He opened the first aid kit and swiped a cotton boll, wetting it with antiseptic and rubbing it over the scratches on Izuku's face.

Izuku flinched, making a noise, but Aizawa grabbed his chin tightly to stop him from moving.

"Aizawa Sensei, you don't have to do this, they'll heal on their own just fine!" He said, wincing. Aizawa blew a breath, irritated.

"Are you telling me you don't disinfect your wounds?"

"Not r-really," Izuku stuttered, seeing Aizawa's scowl. Aizawa swiped the boll on his arm harshly, making Izuku squeak. He paused when he reached Izuku's soulmark, his name and first words permanently tattooed to the wrist. Shouta Aizawa , displayed in a curly hand, small enough to be illegible to others unless Izuku shows them the mark up close.

"Sorry!" Izuku said, feeling like a child.

Aizawa stayed silent, gritting his teeth and moving on. He quickly finished with the cotton, and then took out the cat themed bandaids in his box.

Izuku mentally cooed despite his inner turmoil. They were so cute! He couldn't help but imagine sensei with a cat bandaid under his eye. It would look so funny and adorable!

Aizawa gently peeled three bandaids, putting them on the worse of his cuts, one on his face and the other two oh his arms.

Then Aizawa dropped into a kneel.

"Sensei?"

"Do you have more on your legs?"

"Y-yeah," Izuku said, screaming internally when Aizawa hiked the large pajamas up his calf. His knees were scratched raw, but it would heal in two days without a mark. There were mostly small black bruises on them that felt sore to the touch.

Aizawa blew a breath through his teeth, taking another boll and stroking it over Izuku's knees.

"Izuku, what were you thinking when you ran after the villain like that without telling me oranyone , to chase after a villain when you know you can't use your quirk, both physically and lawfully?"

"Sensei- I didn't know it was a villain and there wasn't enough t-time to call you-"

"And then grabbing the villain like that, knowingthat you'll get hurt! Your careless abandon and your recklessness with your own damn self , destroying your body for the public, this is the thing that I hate with a passion, the thing that makes you so similar to All Might."

Izuku didn't speak even as Aizawa gave him time to respond. The Pro-Hero sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, and then standing up. He looked down at him, and dropped his frown. His hand ruffled Izuku's hair.

"Listen. Being a Pro-Hero isn't just about saving people from villains and disasters. A large part of it is taking care of yourself and knowing when to not get involved, so that you can stay in top condition. A hero can't save people if they're injured or sick."

"...right," Izuku muttered. Aizawa-sensei waswrong, but only because he was unaware of Izuku's condition. What he didn't know was that Izuku was the holder of One For All. The successor of All Might. The next symbol of peace . He didn't have any option but to get involved and give it his best. This is what he had pledged when he had received the power.

Aizawa's eye twitched. He rubbed a palm over his face and exhaled through his teeth. Damn. Izuku had forgot how scarily good Aizawa was at reading people.

"When you become a Pro, you'll understand." He patted Izuku's head, "Until then, don't try to play the hero. You're doing more harm than good by getting in the way of Pros,"

Izuku ignored the pang in his chest with the second part, instead focusing on 'when you become a Pro' . When , and not If .

"Shouta-sensei, you think… that I will become a Pro-Hero?

Aizawa looked at him, and then away. He picked up the box, swinging it under his arm.

"You have the qualities of one, but only time can tell. Let's pack your Bento now. It's getting late and your mom will start worrying,"

"Okay!" Izuku smiled, and then, "Um. Sensei… can I get a shirt?"

* * *

Aizawa had already cut and prepared all the ingredients before, and he was now cooking everything under a low flame.

"That day when you said your mom wanted you to have a younger soulmate," Aizawa started casually as he simmered the teriyaki sauce, "I thought you didn't want me."

Izuku was looking through Aizawa's phone, dressed in his oversized clothes. He was almost swimming in them, despite matching the man in width.

The Pro-Hero, funnily, only had cat games; Cat Bird, Lovely Pets, Flappy Nyan Cat… and he had the entire collection of cats on Neko Atsume.

"N-never!" He said, looking up from the cat gallery, "It was a mistake… I didn't know what to say and blurted out the first thing in my mind. I always adored you, even before I met you,"

Aizawa's cheeks coloured lightly. He didn't reply to the comment, "You wanted to talk about the soulmark yesterday."

"Yeah," Izuku fiddled with his toes, distractedly petting the Bengal cats in Lovely Pets, "Um. It doesn't matter. I was just wondering if you'd ever want me to uh, actually be your. Um. You know. Your boy- boyfriend . Ah,"

His fingers were sweating up the screen, so he put it down and wiped his hands on his shirt, chewing on his lip. Aizawa sighed from where he was on the stove, putting a lid on the pan and running his hands through the pink pajamas he had changed into. Pink!  
He lowered the flame and then walked to where Izuku was sitting. Izuku looked alarmed as Aizawa moved his chair to face him, crouching down to his height. He grabbed Izuku's right hand, flipping it.

Shouta Aizawa .

"See here?" He asked gently, "This is my name. It says we, Aizawa Shouta and Midoriya Izuku, we are meant to be soulmates. You worry too much about the romantic aspect of our relationship when you haven't really had any experience with friendship either, right?"

Izuku nodded, lost in the intense gaze Aizawa was throwing directly at him. Aizawa wasn't wrong.

"You're 14. You're a kid. You've just started high school. You're going to make many friendships here, and you're going to experience how it feels to have people beside your mother supporting you, and meet people who sincerely want you to fail. These relationships all depend on what you and the other people feel in their heart.

"And that is why you shouldn't worry about us, you and me. Don't try to push yourself into a romantic relationship just because a mark on your wrist says so. Take your time and do whatyou feel is right. I'm always here."

Aizawa squeezed Izuku's good knee in encouragement, and guided his hand to his chest. Izuku could feel Aizawa's steady heartbeat and the warmth from his palm keeping his hand in place. He felt his cheeks colour, tears pricking his eyes. He had never been in this place, never felt the feeling of beingwanted so genuinely and personally, even when he had trained under All Might.

"Remember, I'm your teacher and your soulmate. I'll always be here to support and guide you. You don't need to do anything for me.

If there's anything you need from me, any time you feel like you want to talk to someone, come to me. I'll always be here for you, alright?"

He punched Izuku in the chest blithely, grinning, "got it, Problem Child?"

Izuku surprised them both by leaning down into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Aizawa's head, burying his face into his neck. Aizawa came out of his stiff posture and put his hands on Izuku's back, enveloping the greenette in his warmth.

"Thank you Shouta-Sensei," Izuku said wetly. Aizawa squeezed him in assurance.

Aizawa coughed into his fist as they separated, standing up. Izuku couldn't miss the small smile on his face.

"I'll pack your Bento so you can go home now."

"Okay, thank you," Izuku said again, sniffing. He hadn't cried yet, but was dangerously close to. He watched the man pack the Bento with the rice and the teriyaki chicken and the salad he had prepared earlier, already missing Aizawa's embrace. The bento looked really cute, with bunny apples and tomatoes and the rice sprinkled with Furikake.

Izuku grabbed the warm box in his hand and put his clothes in a bag. He tucked in the large shirt into the pajamas, and rolled up the pants into some semblance of a fit. It was still embarrassingly large on him, but Aizawa had told him to keep wearing it.

He went to the door, and put his shoes on. He waved at Aizawa, pressing the button to call the elevator.

"So… Shouta-Sensei… are you my friend now?" He asked, looking at the man. Aizawa looked down at him, his hair hiding his expression, and then ruffled his hair.

"Of course, Izuku."

Izuku smiled, feeling his heart beat in his ears. The elevator opened and he stepped in alone, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Thank you so much for the food, Sensei," Izuku said happily, catching a glimpse of the Pro-Hero's grin before the elevator doors closed. He bounced in his place restlessly.

Mom probably was home now, and Izuku had to buy dinner on the way. He couldn't wait to get home and tell mom everything , and of course, taste Aizawa's teriyaki chicken!

He had to be the best in the Hero Course. He wanted- no, he _will_ make Aizawa proud.

* * *

Notes:

So Aizawa texted all the information from Izuku about Eye to Midnight while the boy was in the shower. I believe Inko saw the report on TV and got really worried, scolding Izuku a lot when he got home and then tearfully hugging him XD the Midoriyas are so precious!

me: I won't upload until March  
also me: wow I have so much inspiration that i word vomited 5 chapters worth of fanfic in two days

anyway haha I have no concept of prioritizing things and now I am going to complete an entire year's worth of Physics in three days /dies

so, about the fic, this was really not how it was intended to end, but I got the idea suddenly two days ago and I managed to get this baby out, and this is honestly a more fitting ending. I have ideas for the next installment in the series too, which will see the entry of the rest of the characters including Izuku's classmates and All Might, plus, finally, Shinsou! I got attached to Storm Eye while writing the fic, so maybe I'll explore them further too.

This is also the end of fluff and sweetness for now, if things go according to plan :)

I can't wait to write more after my exams are over. I have soooo many aideku WIPs and ideas that I can't wait to share.  
I've written many multi-chaptered fics on other accounts, but this is the first ever one that I've finished, thank you so much for sticking with me till the end and supporting me! All of your support means a lot! I'm grateful beyond words!

* * *

Hey! It's Seven!

Remember, FF butchers up the style and format of the text (italics, quoted text and such) so it's really better to read this on A03! I also have a Twi/tter and a Tumb/ler (handle: aideku7, name: seven) come chat with me! I talk about my fics, updates and also, art!

Please leave a comment!  
They make me very happy and spur me to write faster!


End file.
